<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinks by Sophia73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000698">Drinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73'>Sophia73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Drinking, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war everyone spends some time together and have some drinks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't usually write anything for Throne of Glass but I love the books and have lots of ideas, if you want me to write them you can leave a comment. This story was written at 3 am but I still thought it was fun so if there are mistakes I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aelin Ashryver Galathynius Whithrone… Celaena Sardothien… Elentiya… Lillian Gordaina… Fireheart… and fire breathing bitch queen. Am I missing any names?” Choal asked Aelin<br/>
“Names or titles?” Manon asked “She should have more titles shouldn’t she.”<br/>
“Queen of Terrasen, heir of the king of assassin, kings champion, heir of fire, Brandon’s heir, Fire bringer or heir of Mala, the witch slayer, the queen who was promised, the gods killer, the queen who walked between worlds, and if are more I don’t know them” Aelin said looking up from her book.<br/>
“In 21 or so years that's pretty good.” Lorcan said<br/>
“You also entered a pit fight with my name” Ansel said, throwing a dagger at the door.<br/>
“Do any of those names have any meaning? Or are they just because you couldn’t use your own name”<br/>
“Elentiya- a spirit that can not be broken, Nehiema called me that after I became the king's champion. Lillian Gordaina was a name Chaol gave me because I don’t really think that the kingdom or the men in the castle would be very happy to know that I was out of Endovier and fighting to become the king's champion. Fireheart, my mom gave me that name a few days before she died. I don’t think I need to say why. Fire breathing bitch queen was what I was named by the kingdom of Aldarlan.” Aelin said going back to her book.<br/>
“And what about Celaena? Any reason other than you could go around saying, ‘I’m Aelin Ashryver Galathynius’ at least without getting killed.” Yrene said.<br/>
“It means ‘the dark one’ fitting for Arobynn” Aelin said<br/>
“I’m surprised he didn’t call you something that just meant killer.” Aedion said. Aelin just shrugged.<br/>
“While we’re talking about things from the war, Aelin why did you never tell anyone anything?” Dorain asked, putting aside his book.<br/>
“I was the one all of them were after and if they knew someone else knew what I was planning you think they would go for the one who they know is planning to kill them and had the power of the sun at her fingers or the one that has less protection and won’t be expecting to be killed.” Aelin said blankly. She knew she had other reasons not to tell them, like not wanting to let them down or scare them, or she sometimes just didn’t tell them so she wouldn’t be stopped.<br/>
“So everytime we asked if you had a plan the answer was yes…” Rowan asked<br/>
“Well, yes, most you would have killed me for if you knew what my idea was supposed to be.” Aelin said and five people groaned.<br/>
“You could have saved us so much headache” Aedion said.<br/>
“This is Aelin, if she can annoy the heck out of people she will” Ansel said smiling.<br/>
“Anyways who wants to go out?” Yrene asked.<br/>
“Why not,” Lysandra said.<br/>
“Good now leave your weapons here. All of them. Everyone. No weapons.” Yrene said, grabbing her coat.<br/>
“Aelin go change” Aedion and Lysandra said<br/>
“What why? This is my kingdom” she said.<br/>
“Your suit is a weapon on its own,” Manon said.<br/>
“Says the girl who once said ‘you don’t need a weapon at all when you were born one’” Aelin said hands on her hips.<br/>
“Yeah and that's why you don’t need any extra weapons. I don’t need one of you two to kill the other while you're drunk” Yrene said.<br/>
“What about Lorcan or Rowan?” Ansel asked. “You would think that 100 year old Fea’s would also not ever need weapons”<br/>
“Are all assassin’s pains in the ass” Dorain asked<br/>
“Only female one are,” Lysandra said and threw a dress at Aelin.<br/>
“Is this yours?” She asked. Lysandra shocked her head.<br/>
“It’s mine,” Yrene said.<br/>
“I’m bringing you with me next time I go shopping” Aelin said walking to the bathroom.<br/>
“And that’ll be tomorrow at three in the morning,” Rowan said under his breath. After Aelin came out Ansel took the dagger in her shoe and they left. Everyone in town just stopped to look at the group of royals and legendary heroes walk by and into a bar.<br/>
“No more than 5 drinks.” Lorcan said.<br/>
“Why? The kids are with Nesryn” Manon said, already passing a drink to Ansel.<br/>
“Last time we came out here you guys had like 30 drinks and then all ended up breaking bones.” Rowan said<br/>
“That wasn’t us. That was them” Dorain said pointing at the girls who all somehow had drinks in their hands and more on the way.<br/>
“Rules are made to be broken. Hasn’t being with me taught you anything?” Aelin said, downing her first drink and grabbing another.<br/>
“Nothing is made to be broken” Rowan said<br/>
“Pinatas” Lysandra said chugging her first drink<br/>
“Glow sticks,” Elide said, finishing her first<br/>
“Karate boards,” Ansel said, ordering more drinks.<br/>
“Eggs,” Yrene said, slowly drinking her first drink.<br/>
“Ice,” Manon said, downing a second drink.<br/>
“And rules” Aelin said, slipping her second drink after chugging her first one.<br/>
“Let's get a different table and leave them be and hope that nothing bad comes out of this” Chaol offered.<br/>
“Bets on who is going to do something stuipd” Dorain offered.<br/>
“Aelin.” Lorcan, Chaol, Aedion all said putting their money on the table.<br/>
“Manon,” Rowan said.<br/>
“Ansel” Dorain said.<br/>
“Let's wait and see.” Aedion said passing the males one drink. They didn’t have to wait long before Manon was yelling at Aelin, and Aelin was yelling at Ansel.<br/>
“YOU DID WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE YOU KILLED GODS DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOUR STRONGER” Manon yelled.<br/>
“WHAT DID YOU DO? I’M THE STRONGEST HERE, BASED OFF SMARTS AND STRENGTH!” Aelin yelled back and Ansel got up and threw her drink at Aelin.<br/>
“OH REALLY! BECAUSE IN THE DESSERT YOU COULDN’T EVEN RUN TO THE OSAS AND BACK. AND THAT WAS THE WARM UP!” Ansel shouted<br/>
“WHY DON’T YOU GUYS SEE WHO’S THE STRONGEST? FIGHT, HAND TO HAND. HERE AND NOW AND WE’LL SAY WHO’S THE BEST” Lysandra said, pushing the three of them to the center of the bar and calling go. Aelin, Ansel and Manon all run at each other, none of them being smart at all about the fight.<br/>
“How many drinks have they had?” Dorain asked, looking at their spots and saw that Manon had drunk the least only having 6 drinks. Ansel had about 10-12 looking at the cups that were between her and Yrene. Aelin on the other hand somehow was able to drink 17- 24 drinks, and from the look of the cups none of them were light drinks. On her spot she also had a bottle of vodka half empty, and no one could know for sure who drank it. “How have they downed so many?!”<br/>
“Should we do something?” Aedion asked, looking at his girlfriend who was sipping her third drink and smiling at the fight.<br/>
“Well unless you want to fight them instead, I would say not” Chaol said looking at his wife, who was pouring her and Elide each a cup of wine and talking. “At least two of them aren’t like that,” he said, pointing at Manon, Ansel, and Aelin. Aelin had Manon pinned under her and Ansel was passed out on the floor beside her. Chaol didn’t know if Manon was the one who knocked her out or if that was Aelin.<br/>
“I TOLD YOU I WAS BETTER!” Aelin yelled freeing Manon.<br/>
“YOU GOT LUCKY AND YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN!” Manon yelled at her. Dorain saw the way Rowan flinched at that. He knew how much Aelin never thought she fit in, he felt the same when he found out about his powers. Aelin went over to the table and threw a drink at Manon.<br/>
“YOUR NOT HUMAN EITHER!” She yelled at her, even though it came out strong and harsh, Rowan knew the pain in those words Manon yelled at her. The two girls started throwing anything they could get their hands on at each other and that included clothes and shoes and drinks and chairs and the odd table. After everything was either too far away from them or broken, they went back to hand to hand fighting just as Ansel was being pulled away by Lysandra. Ansel woke and started yelling at the shapeshifter.<br/>
“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRAGGING ME AWAY FROM THE FIGHT?! IT’S THE ONLY GOOD PART OF THIS DAY, AND GIVE ME THAT BITCHES VODKA. IF SHE’S NOT GOING TO DRINK I'M MIGHT AS WELL” Ansel yelled, stealing the bottle of vodka and drinking way more than anyone ever should have.<br/>
“GIVE ME THAT. IF WE’RE STELLING I CAN’T LET YOU HAVE ALL THE FUN! I NEVER HAVE ANY FUN!” Lysandra said. Doing the same as Ansel. Beside them Yrene and Elide were still drinking their wine and talking, and doing each other's makeup really badly.<br/>
“Maybe we should go and do something,” Dorain said.<br/>
“That might be a good idea” Aedion asid as Manon punched Aelin in the face still yelling insults at the queen.<br/>
“Well Dorain and Rowan you should start” Lorcan asid pushing Rowan towards the center of the bar.<br/>
“Why?” Dorain asked as he regained his footing from Aedion pushing him.<br/>
“Because your girls are going to get us killed” Chaol said pointing at Manon and Aelin who somehow still had weapons on them. As they now were sword fighting. “If not us then each other, and I would prefer neither a queen, or a powerful witch die drunk.”<br/>
“Lets go,” Rowan said, rolling his eyes. He and Dorain started walking towards Aelin and Manon when a dagger went flying at them. Rowan was able to move him and Dorain out of the way, but when Aelin saw them she was less than pleased knowing that they would stop the fight.<br/>
“HEY QUEENNY! YOU WANTS TO TAKE THIS FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE?! THESE BOIS ARE COMING” Manon said drunkenly. Aelin just looked at Rowan and Dorain and she and Manon ran. They ran back to Aelin's castle and into the dining room. Rowan and Dorain were right behind them and asked all the staff to leave. As Manon and Aelin each grabbed their weapons and went at it again.<br/>
“Let's just knock them out,” Rowan said. Dorain was about to disagree but then Manon picked up a chair and threw it at Aelin as she was grabbing another sword and two daggers.<br/>
“Good idea,” Dorain said, running behind Manon and hitting her in the head really hard. And before she could hit the ground Dorain picked her up and placed her on a chair nearby. Rowan on the other hand didn’t have it so easy. Aelin was running  away from him and kept throwing daggers at him. Aelin knew this place and all the exists better then Rowan, and she was smaller so she could jump in and out of windows.<br/>
“Lock the windows” Rowan ordered as he locked the doors. “She’ll have nowhere else to go” Dorain did as told and after locking all the windows he put out the fire before that caused any damage. He looked over as Rowan who was able to knock Aelin out and set her beside Manon.<br/>
“We’re never taking them out again like that,” Dorain said, and unlocked the main door.<br/>
“You're telling me.” Lorcan said holding a knocked out Ansel. Behind him Chaol was keeping Yrene and Elide from falling over, and Aedion had Lysandra, or who they hoped was Lysandra in a cat form in his arms.<br/>
“We’ll help you clean up,” Chaol said, leading the two girls to chairs and starting helping clean up the dining room.<br/>
“Let us guess. Aelin did most of this?” Aedion said looking at the shattered windows and broken cups.<br/>
“It was even this time.” Rowan said. It took the boys all night to clean up and after they went straight to their rooms. None of them got as much sleep as they wished before staff ran into their rooms telling them that there was a fight in the courtyard. To everyone's surprise Aelin was not a part of it. This time it was Ansel and Manon going at it, and Lysandra on Manon’s side and Elide on Ansel's side. Yrene and Aelin were nowhere to be found.<br/>
“STOP!!” Dorain yelled as Rowan and Lorcan pinned down the two girls.<br/>
“What the hell happened” Chaol asked<br/>
“SHE SAID sh-e was bett-er. And I said nott. So we fight” Manon said, very very drunk.<br/>
“That fire breathing bitch said not in the house. So we headed out hair. Thay bitch and the heyler went thopping, because they’re too waeck to fight”  Ansel said just as drunk.<br/>
“Lets get them water,” Aedion said as they all made their way back inside. After they were able to get everyone to have at least one glass of water Aelin and Yrene came back. As well as four maids pulling a cart of clothes and each of the 6 girls had arms filled with clothes. Aelin was somehow able to get Yrene to buy and wear a nightgown that was more than revealing.<br/>
“They finished their fight?” Yrene asked<br/>
“Looks like it. You can leave everything here.” Aelin said to the maids<br/>
“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO WEARING?!” Aedion and Chaol yelled at them.<br/>
“My clothes, we needed something to go out in,” Aelin said. Somehow not sounding drunk at all.<br/>
“Please don’t tell us that you walked around the shopping center at 4 am looking like that,” Rowan said rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“We differently did not do that” Aelin said and Rowan sighed.<br/>
“We did that at 3 am and had breakfast at 4,” Yrene said. As she said that the boys mouths fell open and they all groaned.<br/>
“Now boys can you move the clothes to our rooms please?” Aelin asked<br/>
“WAIT WHAT! SOMEone says clothes! I want to try them on” Lysandra said<br/>
“I DO TOO” Ansel said, running at the mountain of clothes by the door.<br/>
“So do we!!” Manon and Elide said, rushing after Ansel. After the clothes were everywhere, and each girl was in an outfit they ‘liked’ or the one that Aelin threw at them. They passed out. Yrene was passed out on the coach, Elide on the table, Ansel on the floor, Lysandra on top of Ansel, Manon who was passed out on Dorain. Aelin was nowhere to be seen. Well at least until the doors opened and she came back with a few guards and maids and they all helped to clean up the clothes and bring them to Yrene and Aelin’s rooms.<br/>
“What happened here?” Aelin asked writing down everything that needed to be replaced.<br/>
“How are you not still drunk?! You had the most drinks and the most powerful drinks by far, and yet you're still standing and cleaning!” Dorain said moving the witch off of him.<br/>
“If you think that the drinks made me as drunk as them you would be wrong” Aelin said looking at Lysandra. “I’m more shocked that they affected Ansel and Lysandra”<br/>
“What?” Chaol asked<br/>
“Arobynn. I at least was forced to drink up to 30 or more drinks and not get drunk. A drunk assassin isn’t very helpful. And plus Arobynn loved to make us use drinking as a way to have people underestimate us. Did Rolfe never tell you how many drinks I had that day I freed 200 slaves?” She asked, handing the list to a maid.<br/>
“No. Than why the heck were you acting just as drunk as them!?” Rowan said<br/>
“Well, it’s fun and it still affects me, just not as much. And now since theres no war I need to find some other way to see your faces when I pull off something dumb and yet smart and do something I never told you guys about” She said laughing<br/>
“Your a devil” Rowan said<br/>
“Did you not know that when you married me?” She said and Rowan said nothing.<br/>
“No help me with these” She said as the maid came back with boxes of everything Aelin had given her to find.<br/>
“As long as next time you don’t get into a fight with Manon at the bar” Dorain said<br/>
“Deal,” Aelin said. They cleaned up the room and got everyone to their rooms and went to sleep. This time it was for a little longer. For everyone but Aelin. A maid came in her and Rowan's room looking for her. She was able to get out of the bed without waking Rowan, it was lucky that the boys had such a hard night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>